The following techniques are cited as prior arts,
An electron beam resist underlayer film-forming composition containing a polymer including halogen atoms has been described (refer to Patent Document 1).
An resist underlayer film-forming composition for electron beam curing containing a polymer having carbon-carbon unsaturated multiple bonds has been described (refer to Patent Document 2).
A silicon-containing resist underlayer film-forming composition for electron beam curing has been described (refer to Patent Document 3).
An antistatic film-forming composition for upper layer of an electron beam resist containing an ionic liquid has been described (refer to Patent Document 4).
An anti-reflective coating-forming composition for UV lithography containing a polymer containing a lactone structure has been described (refer to Patent Document 5).